Disney's Injustice: Heroes Among Us
by Calebray866
Summary: A story when Disney heroes and villains battle for control between Aladdin and his Insurgants and Hercules and his Regime. Both normal and the alternate universe will soon collide.


Disney's Injustice: Gods among us

Roster:

(Heroes)

Aladdin ( as Batman) Leader of the Insurgency, Normal attire: his street rat cloths, Insurgency: Wears his father's blue King of Thieves attire.)

Hercules (as Superman) leader of the Ragime: normal Hercules attire, Ragime: wears Zeus's purple robes.)

Jack Skellington ( as Raven) Regime, wears black cloak and hood resembling the grim reaper.)

Tarzan (as NightWing: Regime:as Mowgli)

Stitch (Regime, his four armed, antennas, and spikes on his back in his alien form and wears a tattered straight jacket themed attire . Was Reprogramed by Jumba to join Hercules One Earth regime.)

Doctor Jumba Jookiba (Regime, wears his attire from the first movie when he was hunting Stitch.)

Dash: (The Flash

Hiro/ Beymax( as Shazam, regime plays a lot like Ferra/Torr in MKX.)

Mulan( as Wonder Woman, Regime, wears black Chinese armor with red dragon designs engraved in it.)

Captain Jack Sparrow (as Green Arrow)

The Beast ( Insurgency, wears his normal tattered attire.)

Maui (as Aquaman, Regime wears tiki armor chest plate his Fish hook behind his back and his locks of hair braided into beads.)

Peter Pan (as Green Lantern/ Pirate Pan as Yellow Lantern, regime Wears a red pirate coat like Hook's and pants torn at the bottom, and a dew rag on his head.)

Violet: (Regime, wears her black and red costume but the colors were in reverse)

Wreck it Ralph (as Cyborg, Regime, wears red and black suit with lightning running through it)

Rodger Rabbit: (Incergancy)

Jasmine/Queen La: (as Catwoman, Is possessed by Queen La in the Regime)

Sully: (Regime, his blue and purple spotted fur is now dinghy his horns now sharpened like a bulls.)

Kim Possible: (Regime, wears her battle suit except it's black and red instead of white and blue.)

(Villains)

Jafar (as The Joker)

Malifacent (Regime, Angelina Jolie's Maleficent's attire)

Nasira (Insurgant, As Harley Quinn

Hades (Insurgency, as Lex Luthor)

The White Witch (regime, as Killer Frost)

The Queen of Hearts (Regime, as Black Adam, wears black and red and white dress made of cards.)

Gantu (regime, Solomon Grundy, wears his galactic federation uniform is now more of a metallic suit of black armor sleeveless with red shoulder pads with blades he now carries an ion cannon instead of his usual blaster gun.)

Sa'Luk (regime, as Bane)

Captain Hook (regime, as Sinestro, has golden hook his black wig now curled and wears a darker almost maroonish red captains coat and hat with red and black feathers on his hat.)

Shun Yu (as Ares, now has a buzz cut and wears bulky battle armor with a fur cape gray fur on the trimmings on the cape his hood a lot more slicker black hiding his shaved head still has his jagged sword. Wears blades hanging down on the sides of his head these are blades of the victims he has defeated in battle.)

Clayton (insurgency, as Deathstroke)

Queen La:( Regime)

Chernabog (as Doomsday, regime)

Oogie Boogie (regime)

Lots'o Huggin Bear (Regime)

Yzma:(Regime, wears Empress Yzma attire)

Kronk: (Regime)

Gaston: (Regime, shirtless with his hair down.)

Randell Boggs: ( Regime, scales are more sharper and the three antennas are longer and tail as long as a python snake.)

Judge Doom: (Regime, wears his human discuss attire black hat, cape, suit, shades and all.)

Arenas:

Agrabah

Motunui

Thebes

Jafar's Lair

Lost Boys Tree House

Monsters Incorporated

Toon Town

Oogie's Mansion

Jumba's Lab

Imperial City

Olympus

DLC:

(Pre order) The Hatbox Ghost

Pack 1:

Darth Vader

Indiana Jones

Frollo

Stage DLC:

Death Star

Timple of Doom

Bell Tower

Pack 2:

Spongebob SquarePants (guest DLC)

Doctor Facilier

Goofy

Stage DLC:

Krusty Krab

The Other Side

The X-Games (Extremely Goofy Movie)

Pack 3:

Alameda Slim

Loki

Mickey Mouse

(don't worry this will be a story I just wanted to introduce the characters that will be in. Now before I start would you like to see move sets first before I start the story or do you want to go ahead and start the story? P.S. I have decided to restart this story and add more characters and I added in some DLC characters. Enjoy.)


End file.
